honor to the end
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash was been send to the mission by fitting in to the army that's serve the emperor till he met a unexpected soldier was a girl as they travel to defend China from the Huns AshXMulan
1. chapter 1

**Honor to the end**

**Chapter 1**

**The great wall breach and the camp**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Disney's Mulan and this is the fourth Disney crossover i made also part of the light universe where Ash is on his travels once again and met the one you all like and dreamed this a long time so enjoy AshxMulan**

a Chinese painting of the Great Wall of China is slowly painted across from a Woman was sitting on a chair outside her hair was purple, pink and blue and she's wearing a principle clothes as she see a little girl was watching outside feel down

"Something wrong Sweetie." she asked as the girl looks at her "Yeah Auntie those boys are playing but they don't want me to play a pokemon battle because I'm a girl." she said as her Aunt looks at them but she has one thing to cheer her up

"hey one thing i can cheer you up is a story about one girl who saved China with a guardian from a other world. " she said to her

"Really is the guardian "him" was the bestest ever!" she said as the Aunt nodded "Yes at the beginning at the great wall of China." as her painting comes to life showing the great wall of China then a Chinese soldier walks around his post. Suddenly, a bird of prey hits the back of his head.

"Ah!" he said ss he was staring at it The hawk lets out a call. The soldier walks over to the edge of the wall. A hook comes flying up, followed by many more.Running back to his post

"We're under attack! Light the signal!"The door opens, revealing a couple of Huns. The soldier climbs up the ladder. just then the soldier stops seeing thier leader and the hawk flies on his shoulder

The soldier stares at the minute then he's lighting the signal with a torch, while staring at the Hun leader; other signals go on all the way along the Great Wall

"Now all of China knows you're here." he said to him then the leader is picking up a flag and toasting it in the signal fire

"Perfect." he said reveal that he planned this all along

at the palace the door was open reveal The Chinese General and two soldiers walk into the Emperor's chamber and bow.

"Your Majesty, the Huns have crossed our Northern Border." said the general

"Impossible! No one can get through the Great Wall!" said the adviser is silenced with a raised hand from the Emperor

"Shan Yu is leading them. We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately." the general replied

"No!" the emperor Standing up "Send your troops to protect my people! Chi Fu!" he said to the general and Chi fu

"Yes, your Highness." Chi fu bowed

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible." Emperor replied

"Forgive me, your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him." the General tells him

"I won't take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat." he said to him

(outside near the camp 2 days later)

at the forest close to the camp reveals a soldier talking to his horse or was this person really a soldier "Okay. Okay, how about this." the soldier's voice was a girl as she spoke in a deep voice

"Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword. I have one, too. They're very manly, and tough." She fumbles with the sword, dropping it on the ground. as her horse rolls with laughter, and is hit by a shoe.

"I'm working on it!" she puts her shoe on and looks at the camp "Oh, who am I fooling. It'd take a miracle to get me into the army." suddenly a voice was heard from behind her a covered in smoke, and surrounded by fire, all she can see is a giant shadow of the dragon.

"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle! Lemme hear ya say, "Aaah!" as she was hiding at the rock

"Aughhh!" she screamed

"That's close enough!" said the dragon

"A ghost!" she said believes the shadow was a ghost

"Get ready, Mulan, your seventeen halation is at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade!" as He glances down at Cricket, who is making finger-shadows of a dragon's head, and kicks him.

"C'mon, you're gonna stay, you're gonna work with me." the dragon was actually small tells the cricket to keep working on the smoke then he went bsck talking To the girl name Mulan

"So heed my words, cause if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is death." he said to her

"Who are you?" Mulan asked

"Who am I? Who am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu." as

Mulan stares at the tiny dragon named Mushu for a moment.

"Ah, I'm pretty hot, huh?" Immediately Mulan's horse steps all over him, but Mulan stops him.

"My ancestors sent a little lizard to help me?" she said lifting Mushu up

"Hey, dragon, dragon, not lizard. I don't do that tongue-thing." he said to her "You're ... um ..." as she was silenced by him

"Intimidating? All inspiring?" he said to Mulan

"Tiny!" Mulan replied

"Of course! I am travel-sized, for your convenience. If I was my real size, your cow here would die of fright." then her horse tries to chomp Mushu. "Down, Bessy. My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor." as Mulan slaps him

"Alright! That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make a note of this. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis-" by then Mulan covers Mushu's mouth

"Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before." she said to him

"Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. You clear on that?" as Mulan nods.

"Alright. Okey-dokey! Let's get this show on the road! Crickee, get the bags!" yhen Mushu talks To Mulan's "Let's move it heifer!" he said

(At the Moo-Shung Camp)

"Okay, this is it! Time to show them your man-walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up, and strut! Two three, break that bone, two, three, and work it!" Mushu replied as Mulan walks funny and they went pass men trimming their toenails and picking their noses "Beautiful, isn't it." he said

"They're disgusting." Mulan was disgusted

"No, they're men. And you're gonna have to act just like them, so pay attention." as he points at four men

"Look! This tattoo will protect me from harm!" as a shortest of the trio and the bruiser of the group. He wears a red uniform and also has one bruised black eye as well as a mustache and thick sideburns was looking at his group "Hmmm ..." he punches the recruit who show them the tattoo

"I hope you can get your money back!" said medium height and slender build. He is wears yellow uniform.

"I don't think I can do this ..." Mulan ssid feel nervous "It's all attitude! Be tough, like this guy here!" Mushu said pointed at the short guy who spits

"What are you looking at?" he said to Mulan

"Punch him. It's how men say hello." Mushu tells her then Mulan punches him; he slams into the largest, in both height and size, of the trio. However, he is also very gentle and cares He wears a blue uniform.

"Oh, Yao! You've made a friend!" he said to Yao at the other side of the Moo-shung camp was a Raven-hair boy was about Mulan's age who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thunderbolt shape tail on his shoulder looking at them.

"recruitments showing thier strength reminds me of Armstrong." he said but he notice something about one of the soldiers was Mulan cause the way she acted

"Good. Now slap him on the behind. They like that." he said as Mulan slaps Yao the boy sigh.

"Woo hoo ... I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy." said Yao was going to hit Mulan but his friend picks up Yao

"Yao, relax and chant with me." he ssid to Yao as his face turns red very angry "Eerrrrrgh ..." Yao said

"nanuami tofu dah ..." he said as Mulan looks at them

"nonuamitofudah." as Yao was calm

"Feel better?" he asked Yao "Yeah." then Yao was put down "Ah, you ain't worth my time. Chicken boy." Yao said to Mulan Mushu heard that "Chicken boy!? Say that to my face, you limp noodle!" he shouted at him

"Rrraaaaghhh!" Yao Grabs Mulan and punches; she ducks and he punches the medium hieght one three times. "Oh, sorry Ling. Hey!" Yao shouted reaches down to catch Mulan from crawling away

"You're dead!" Ling kicks Yao into third guy, then attacks with a flying side kick. They start fighting, with thier friend swiping to get them off. Mulan scrambles away.

"Hey! There he goes!" They chase Mulan through a tent just then a hand grabbed her inside, and the Gang of Three stop abruptly at the end of the food line. then knocks everyone over, like dominoes, and finally the pot overturns. Everyone gets up and advances on the trio.

"Hey, guys ...we were looking for the new guy..." Ling said at the other tent Mulan saw it was the teen who watch the fight helped her

"You should think of watch for trouble there." he said to her as Mulan deepens her voice

"Thanks my fellow soldier i could've handle them..." she said

the teen looks at her "You know that ain't fooling me, I know who you are." he said as Mulan was surprised that he knows but was panicking "Please don't tell anyone if they find out I'm a Girl means the penalty is death." she said but the teen sweatdrops

"Why would i do that?" Mulan suddenly embarrassed realized he's not turning her in but she asked him one question "How do you know I'm not a man?" she asked him

"I saw you walking pretending to be a man the way i see it that's terrible." he said as Mulan's face turns red of embarrassment once more

"Sorry i just don't know how to blend in with other men?" she said to him but he had his hand on her shoulder "I can help you." he said

"Really?" Mulan was amazed that he can help as he nodded "Yes i can help you but next time walk normal." he said

"Sure thing uh..." Mulan does not know his name

"I'm Ash Ketchum." said Ash

"Ash that's a nice name you had." as Ash smiles "Thanks Oh...and one thing tell your dragon to keep it down before he starts a other riot!" said Ash

"Now say here that limp noodle star..." Mushu suddenly smell his scent "Hey where are you from...that scent of yours is different..." Mulan had cover mushu's mouth to make him stop

"Sorry I'll make sure of that Ash!" she said to him

(Inside the Captain's Tent)

"The Huns have struck here, here, and here. I will take the main troops up to the Tung Chow Pass and stop Shan Yu before he destroys this village." the general said to a young soldier

"Excellent strategy, sir! I do love surprises." said chi fu

"You will stay and train the new recruits. When Chi Fu believes you're ready, you will join us ... Captain." the general gives the captain his sword

"Captain?" he said

"Oh! This is an enormous responsibility, General! Perhaps a soldier with more experience?" Chi Fu said to the general

"Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques ... an impressive military linuage ... I believe Lee Shang will do an excellent job." he said to Chi fu

"Oh I will! I won't let you down! This is... I mean... Yes sir." Shang said to him

"Very good, then. We'll toast China's victory at the Imperial City. I'll expect a full report in three weeks." the general said

"And believe me, I won't leave anything out." Chi fu replied

"Captain Lee Shang. Leader of China's finest troops. No, the greatest troops of all time." as They step outside saw them fighting one beaten recruit did a salute then collapsed

"Most impressive." Chi Fu wasn't surprised

"Good luck, Captain! Yah!" the General rides off, followed by two lines of soldiers on horses. "Good luck ... Father." Shang said to the general revealed to be his father as he left moo shung camp

"Day one." said Chi fu as he's preparing the report Shang walks to the recruits when Ash and Mulan were out

"Soldiers!" he said as Soldiers separate, revealing Mulan with Ash "He started it!" they said pointing at her

Shang stares at Mulan "I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp." he said to her while Mushu was cowering in her armor

"Sorry ... " then changes in a deep voice "I mean, sorry you had to say that. But you know what it is when you get those manly urges ... just gotta kill something. Fix things ... a cook outdoors ..." said Mulan

"What's your name?" he asked her "Uh...um...uh..." Ash can tell she's nervous "Your commanding officer just asked you a question!" said Chi fu

"I've got a name ... and it's a boy's name, too." she said

"Ling! How 'bout Ling?" said Mushu as Mulan looks at Mushu "HIS name is Ling." she said to him "I didn't ask for HIS name, I asked for yours!" Shang said

"Uh ... Ah-chu!" Mushu said as Ash facepalm "Ah-chu!" Mulan replied to that name "Ah-chu?" Shang said

"Gesundheit! Hee hee ... I kill myself." Mushu replied as Ash chuckled "Wow that dragon stinks of thinking names i see Spike more smarter than him." he said to himself

"Mushu ..." said Mulan

"Mushu?" said Shang

"No." said Mulan making Shang lose his patience "Then what is it?!" he asked as Mushu was going to say something till Ash spoke

"Ping! His name is Ping!" Ash said as Mulan was surprised that he helped her "Ping." Shang said

"Hey that wise guy is taking away my chance to..." as Mulan keeps mushu quiet "Yes he's right. My name is Ping." she said in her deep voice

"Let me see your conscription notice." as Mulan hands the scroll to him. "Fa Zhou?the Fa Zhou?" Shang was surprised

"I didn't know Fa Zhou had a son." Chi fu was surprised as well

"Er, he ... doesn't talk about me much." as She attempts to spit, but fails miserably till she notice the spit was gone like in speed.

"I can see why. The boy's an absolute lunatic!" Chi fu said disgusted in Laughter then Shang looks at Ash

"You show honor and respect what's your name." Shang asked him "Ash Ketchum at your service captain." he said to him in a bow then Shang talks to the recruits

"Okay, gentlemen, thanks to your new friend Ping, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. Tomorrow, the real work begins." as he left Grumbling was heard from the recruits

"You know, we have to work on your skills and getting along with people." Ash said to her as he's heading towards the mess "It won't take long!" as Ash moves in speed of light the grain of rice was picked up

"How...how did you do that?" Mulan asked him as Ash grinned "Best to keep secrets yo myself you know." as he's going back to his tent

"Ash wait." as Ash stops and looks at her "since i know your name i forgot to tell you mine...my name is Mulan." Mulan introduced her name to him as Ash grinned more "Mulan... that's a wonderful name you had." as he's inside Mulan returns to her tent till the recruits return saw the camp completely cleaned leaving them clueless

**That's it of ch 1 of Honor to the end i hope you like it how the story goes at the beginning and how Mulan met Ash by saving her neck twice from the recruits and ch 2 will show make a man out of you and Mulan tells Ash why she impersonating ad a soldier if you have ideas send your reviews or pm me let me know and enjoy**

**one thing i wish my late Aunt debra a happy birthday since he died by the heart attack in her sleep yesterday I'm just feel depressed as well so enjoy**


	2. chapter 2

**Honor to the end**

**Chapter ****2**

**Reflection** **Mulan's** **story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Disney's Mulan and this is the fourth Disney crossover i made also part of the light universe where Ash is on his travels once again and met the one you all like and dreamed this a long time so enjoy AshxMulan**

After the disaster had happened Ash was at his meditation pose "Focus by mind and heart." Ash replied as his eyes were open then he's practicing his martial arts and his swordsman skills. "My mind is clear as a wind." Ash replied what he has learned from Masters and those are skilled. Ash had been practicing late at night bieng skilled aand stronger then before

at the other side near Ash's tent Mulan is inside her tent going to sleep as she hears the noises of wood being slapped. "What was that?" as She steps out of her tent to see where the sound is coming from

"It's coming from the lake?" Mulan thought then she walks near by the lake and sees Ash with a training post as he's using martial arts and close to hand combat. "Hey it's him who helped me but he's teaining by his own." as Mulan just stares for awhile. Focusing on Ash was more better as he has his blood blade out and slashes the wood into piles of splinters by then he takes a break as he uuse the shattered wood as firewood but lucky for him he use his fire ability cause he's outside the camp

Mulan saw it as she covers her mouth so he can't hear then she look again but Ash is gone till he was up the tree "Spying at someone is not good for a woman." Mulan jump scared as she see him up "I'm sorry i just heard a sound of wood bieng slapped and..." she is out of words means it's a death penalty for her but Ash looks at her

"Well are you going to talk or join me at my tent side." he asked her as Mulan was surprised that Ash didn't kill her

"Wait you are not going to kill me." Mulan asked him "Kill you why would i do that?" Ash replied he don't believe in the death penalty to women that makes it ridiculous "You seem different than other men." she said to him as Ash was making stew up on the fire

"Different yes and I'm just a traveler that join the army." he said to her "Oh well...I sure wish i can have a chance to save my father." she said as Ash heard that

"Is that why you join the army disguise as a man." Ash replied as she nodded "Yes it just happened when I was getting prepared for the matchmaker. " as she tells her story

(Flashback 2 days ago)

Mulan was seen in her room reveal her hair is long and waist-length was Using chopsticks to balance a grain of rice "Quiet and demure. Graceful. Polite. Delicate. Refined. Poised." she picks up a paintbrush and makes a mark on her arm "Punctual." she said as A rooster crows realise she's late "Ai-yah!" she's out of her roon Blowing on her arm

"Little brother! Little brother! Lit-- " she glances down at a sleeping dog on the floor "Ah! There you are." The dog wakes up "Who's the smartest doggy in the world? Come on, smart boy. Can you help me with my chores today?" Mulan replied as She ties a sack of chicken feed to his back, complete with a pole and a bone attached. Little Brother immediately chases the bone, running promptly into a wall and then out the door, scattering grain everywhere.

at the temple her father Fa Zhou is praying to the ancestors "Honorable ancestors, please help Mulan impress the matchmaker today." he prayed as Little Brother, followed by a herd of chickens, bursts into the family temple "Please. Please help her." he said

Mulan steps up to the temple seeing Little Brother on his hind legs trying to get the bone. Mulan bends the stick down so that Little Brother can reach the bone. Little Brother gnaws on the bone happily. Mulan continues toward the temple. "Father, I brought your... Whoa!" as Fa Zhou bangs into Mulan, he catches the tea pot on his cane while the cups hit the ground and shatter

"Mulan." he said

"I brought a spare." she said when Mulan pulls out a cup from underneath the back ofher dress and begins to pour the tea.

"Mulan." Fa Zhou said

"Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning..." Mulan said

"Mulan." he said

"...and three at night." she said to him "Mulan, you should already be in town. We're counting on you to..." as he was cut off

"...uphold the family honor. Don't worry, Father. I won't let you down. Wish me luck." Mulan said as she hid her notes then hop on Khan and left "Hurry! I'm going to... pray some more." Fa Zhou said as he hid back to the temple

In town her mother Fa Li was waiting for Mulan to arrive "Fa Li, is your daughter here yet? The Matchmaker is not a patient woman." said the Woman

"Of all the days to be late. I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck." Fa Li said

"How lucky can they be? They're dead. Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need." said Granny Fa was Mulan's grandmother Holds up a wicker cage with a cricket inside. "This is your chance to prove yourself." as She closes her eyes and steps off the sidewalk.

"Grandma, no!" said Fa Li as Granny Fa walks across the street; vehicles came crashing, but she emerges unharmed and chickens clucking

"Yep, this cricket's a lucky one!" she said as the cricket faint Fa Li sighs. then Mulan comes riding up on Khan, and hops off. "I'm here." as Mulan looks at her mother "What? But, Mama, I had to..." as she hadn't finish her words

"None of your excuses. Now, let's get you cleaned up." said Fa li as they're heading inside

"This is what you give me to work with? Well, honey, I've seen worse. We're going to turn this sow's ear Into a silk purse." said the woman as Mulan is in the bath

"It's freezing." said Mulan

"It would've been warm, if you were here on time." said Fa Li

"We'll have you, washed and dried Primped and polished till you glow with pride Just my recipe for instant bride You'll bring honor to us all." the woman said when she's washing Mulan up as Fa Li notice the notes

"Mulan, what's this?" said Fa li

"Uh ... notes ... in case I forget something." said Mulan was holding her wrist

"Hold this." as Granny Fa Hands Crickee to Fa Li "We're going to need more luck than I thought." she said

"Wait and see, when we're through" as they're doing her hair "Boys will gladly go to war for you" they said

"With good fortune" said the second woman

"And a great hairdo" said the third showing Mulan her hairdo "You'll bring honor to us all." they said as Mulan and Fa li are walking

"A girl can bring her family Great honor in one way By striking a good match And this might be the day" as Mulan see the two men playing Chinese checkers then moves the red let the man win against the old man as Fa li dragged mulan away

"Men want girls with good taste" said the woman was doing her dress

"Calm" said the other

"Obedient" said Fa Li

"Who work fast-paced" said the woman continues with the dress

"With good breeding" said Fa li

"And a tiny waist" as Mulan's dress was finished "You'll bring honor to us all." they said

"We all must serve our Emperor Who guards us from the Huns A man by bearing arms A girl by bearing sons" as Mulan see the boys playing then took the doll from the girl and Mulan returns it to her

"When we're through, You can't fail Like a lotus blossom, soft and pale How could any fellow say, "No sale"? You'll bring honor to us all!" as Mulan has her makeup done ready for anything

"There, you're ready." said Fa li

"Not yet. An apple for serenity. A pendant for balance. Beads of jade for beauty You must proudly show it Now, add a cricket, just for luck," Granny Fa places the cage with the cricket under the upper layer of Mulan's skirt "And even you can't blow it"

"Ancestors, hear my plea, Please don't let me make a fool of me And to not uproot my family tree Keep my father standing tall. Scarier than the Undertaker, We are meeting our matchmaker!" as Mulan was moving to the line with the other girls

"Destiny, guard our girls, Help our future as it fast unfurls Please look kindly on these cultured pearls Each a perfect porcelain doll ..." they said

"Please bring honor to us Please bring honor to us Please bring honor to us Please bring honor to us Please bring honor to us all!" as they have thier umbrellas up then the matchmaker Appears from the door

"Fa Mulan." she said

"Present." said Mulan reveal herself "Speaking without permission." the matchmaker replied as Mulan facepalm "Oops." They go inside

"Who spit in her bean curd?" Granny fa whispered to Fa Li as they were inside the matchmaker does a inspection "Huh. Hmm. Mmm. Too skinny. Hmph! Not good for bearing sons." said the matchmaker as Crickee hops out of his cage, Mulan frantically tries to put him back in.

"Recite the Final Admonition." said the matchmaker as Mulan has the cricket in her mouth

"Mmm-hmm-hmm." as there's muffled chirping mulan pulls out a paper fan and spits Crickee out

"Well?" she said

"Fulfill your duties, calmly and... " she glances down at the crib notes written on her arm, which are smeared slightly "respectfully. Um, reflect before you snack... Act! This shall bring you honor and glory." She fans herself, the matchmaker grabs the fan and searches it for cheat notes. Finding none, she grabs Mulan by the arm (where the notes are!) and pulls her toward a table. The writing comes off in her hand.

"Hmm. This way. Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity..." she rubs her hand over her mouth, and the ink rubs off with a squeak " ...and refinement. You must also be poised." as Mulan, staring at the Matchmaker, pours the tea but misses the cup, then regains her composure and quickly fills the teacup. Mulan notices Crickee relaxing happily in the tea. The Matchmaker takes the teacup.

"Um, pardon me." Mulan tries to speak "And silent!" the matchmaker said which she's not a kind person she then sniffs the tea "Ahhh."

"Could I just take that back? One moment." Mulan replied She grabs for the cup The Matchmaker fights for the teacup, and they both fall back, the tea spilling all over the Matchmaker. Crickee hops down her dress.

"Why, you clumsy... Whoo Whoo! Aaah! Whoo! Aaah!" as she was jumping over the place with the fire sizzling She trips over the fire-pot, spilling the coals and then sitting on them, the bottom of her dress smoking. Mulan desperately fans the burned spot, and it bursts into flames. The matchmaker runs around shrieking.

[Outside]

everyone heard a loud crash "I think it's going well, don't you?" so was Granny Fa thought when The matchmaker runs outside, shrieking.

"Put it out! Put it out! Put it out!" she shouted as Mulan throws tea over her, putting out the fire. Embarrassed, she hands the teapot to the Matchmaker and quickly walks toward Fa Li and Granny Fa with Crickee hopping back into his cage.

Matchmaker was panting furiously towards them as she throws the tea to the ground "You are a disgrace! You may look like a bride, but you will never bring your family honor!" as she walked off the People start to walk away, whispering.

(At the Fa farm)

Mulan is greeted with a warm smile by her father, but, humiliated, she turns away and takes Khan to the stable.

"Look at me ... I will never pass for a perfect bride Or a perfect daughter Can it be?" as she looks at her family Fa li told Fa Zhou the news but feel disappointed "I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see That if I were truly to be myself I would break my family's heart. Who is that girl I see Staring straight back at me Why is my reflection someone I don't know" as she was going in the temple "Somehow I cannot hide Who I am, though I've tried When will my reflection show Who I am inside?" Mulan looks at her reflection and clears the makeup "When will my reflection show Who I am, inside?" by then she was sitting at the bench feel disgraced

"My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year. But look, this one's late. I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all." said Fa Zhou as Mulan was cheer up with a smile but it didn't when he heard a Drums sound

"What is it?" Mulan asked as Imperial soldiers and Chi Fu come riding over a hill.

"Mulan, stay inside." said Fa li

"Ahem." Granny Fa points toward a low roof. Mulan runs over to it and peers over the roof "Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! The Huns have invaded China! By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army." as Chi fu is Reading from list

"The Hsiao Family! The Yi Family!" he said

"I will serve the Emperor in my father's place." said the son of the Yi family as Chi fu read the oother name "The Fa Family!" he said

"No!" Mulan said as she see Her father walks over to Chi Fu.

"I am ready to serve the Emperor." Fa Zhou said as he heard his daughter "Father, you can't go!" said Mulan running to him

"Mulan!" said Fa Zhou

"Please, sir, my father has already fought for--" Mulan try to tell the soldier till Chi fu interfere "Silence! You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence." said Chi fu

"Mulan. You dishonor me." said Fa Zhou as Mulan walked away "Report tomorrow at the Wu Zhong Camp." as Chi fu hands Fa Zhou a scroll.

"Yes, sir." as Fa zhou picks up the scroll and walk away then Chi Fu Continues to read

"The Chu Family! The Chang Family! The Yong Family!" he said as Mulan watch her father walking to thier home

(In Fa Zhou's bedroom)

Fa Zhou yanks open his closet, revealing a suit of Chinese armor, and unsheaths a sword. Mulan watches. He practices techniques, but his leg gives out and he falls against a pillar, panting.

[At dinner]

Mulan pours the tea, as she watches her family with worry looks then sets her cup down with a bang. "You shouldn't have to go!" she said

"Mulan!" said Fa Li

"There are plenty of young men to fight for China!" Mulan tells him "It is an honor to protect my country and my family." said Fa Zhou

"So you'll die for honor." Mulan replied

"I will die doing what's right." he said to her "But if you ..." as Fa zhou lose his temper

"I know my place. It is time you learned yours." he said as Mulan stares at her father for a moment, then runs outside crying. Mulan is sitting in a statue of a dragon, crying. It is raining. Through the window of her house, she can see her mother and father talking. Fa Zhou picks up the candle and blows it out. Mulan thinks for a minute, then makes her decision. Mulan walks into the Family Temple and lights a stick, placing it in a hanging statue of a small dragon. She runs into her parent's room, taking the scroll and leaving her hair comb. Taking her father's sword, she cuts her hair short and puts on her father's armor. Going out to the stable, she mounts Khan and sets off for the army.

"And that is how i end up here Ash." she said to him as Ash felt bad for her "You must have met rude people at your town Mulan and i know your father still cared for you but you can fix things right." Ash said as Mulan looks at him it's like she see a kind spirit

"You know Ash it's great i get to know you and I'm starting to like you already." she said as she finally made a friend"Friends look out each other." Ash replied

"Ash i should go to my tent and also i can show you what i look like." as Mulan removed her hair bun revealed what she look like

Ash has a look at her true self "Wow you Mulan i like you this way but keep yourself hidden so no one can see you." as Mulan smiles but blushes as she has her hair bun on

"Goodnight Ash." as she went back to her tent so did Ash went back to his as he use his magic to write a letter "Hey Lulu, I'm writing this to tell you things are going great at the camp except for the fighting and knocking over the rice part. And i miss you and our family and friends very much but i promise I'll return home soon sign your little brother Ash." as he send it to his home and he went to sleep

**That's it of ch 2 of Honor to the end i hope you like it how the story goes after the incident at the camp Mulan tells Ash about her story and added honor to us all and Reflection and ch 3 will show make a man out of you and Ash trains Mulan his skills and soon love blooms like a bblossom soon if you have ideas send your reviews or pm me let me know and enjoy**


	3. chapter 3

**Honor to the end**

**Chapter ****3**

**Stronger bond make a man out of you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Disney's Mulan and this is the fourth Disney crossover i made also part of the light universe where Ash is on his travels once again and met the one you all like and dreamed this a long time so enjoy AshxMulan**

(Mulan's tent)

morning has arrive at the camp but Inside Mulan's tent Mushu picks up Crickee and uses him for an alarm clock.

"All right, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! C'mon, hup, hup, hup!" he said as Mulan pulls the blanket over her, and Mushu pulls it off.

"Get your clothes on, get ready! Got breakfast ready. Look, you get porridge! And it's happy to see you!" Mushu replied as Crickee is resting happily in the bowl of porridge, Mushu uses chopsticks to fish him out.

"Hey, get out of there! You're gonna make people sick!" he said

"Am I late?" said Mulan as Mushu stuffs porridge in her mouth

"No time to talk. Now, remember, it's your first day of training, so listen to your teacher and no fighting, play nice with the other kids, unless, of course, the other kids want to fight, then you gotta kick the other kid's butt." said Mushu

"But I don't want to kick the other kids' butts." she said with her mouth full of porridge "Don't talk with your mouth full. Now let's see your war face." said Mushu

Mulan looks at Mushu, her mouth full of porridge. "Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover. C'mon, scare me, girl!" he said

"Rrrrraaaaarrrgggghhhhh!" Mulan roared

"That's my tough looking warrior! That's what I'm talking about! Now, get out there and make me proud!" Mushu as they heard Khan neighs frantically to Mulan then Ash and pikachu appeared next to him

"Khan said "The troops just left" just now!" Ash replied as Khan nodded to him shows he started to like him

"What do you mean, the troops just left?" Mushu said to him

"They what Ash?" as She rushes out of the tent walks with Ash to the camp "Wait, you forgot your sword! [sniffs] My little baby, off to destroy people ..." Mushu replied

the recruits are clowning around and talking as Chi fu appeared "Order! People, order!" he said sounded like a Chinese restaurant waiter

"I'd like a pan-fried noodle!" said soldier

"Sweet and pungent shrimp." said Chein Po as Chi Fu was annoyed by thier order jokes "That's not funny." as he left

"Looks like our new friend slept in this morning." Ling said seeing Mulan disguised as Ping walking to them "Why, hello, Ping, Are ya hungry?" he

"Yeah, cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich." said Yao as he's gonna beat her up

"Soldiers!" said Shang as the recruits are in straight line "You will assemble swiftly and silently." then Ash appeared as Shang see him

"Commander, front in center." he said as Ash walks to him "Your skill are masterful and perfect we want to know who train you?" Shang asked him

"My mother was a trained Shinobi ninja at the village she train me well as a small child and i defened myself well and survive other threats captain." Ash replied

recruits start to laugh and then shang to think that he thought he was joking about him being train by his mother "A teen trained by his mommy ha he's not so tough i bet his mother was a weak housewife." ssid Yao

"Hearing that is a ultimate treason young ketchum bieng trained by a woman is called Dishonor!" said Chi Fu

Ash gets mad of rude comments about him and his mother without Yao and Chi Fu paying attention Ash throws his kunai knives near the Yao's head and at Chi fu's hat split them in half

"You were saying?" Ash replied Yao is white as a ghost cause Ash almost killed him with a flaming kunai knife Chi fu was to scared to do a other insult Ash might throw more kunai knives at him for real

"If you want proof captain I'll give the recruits a demistration by fighting you." Ash ssid to Shang as he look forward to a fight

"Very well I look forward for a fight." Shang said as He takes off his shirt then Ash takes Senketsu and shirt off, and Mulan stares in awe. but Ash has a metal bo staff out splits into tonga sticks then blindfolded himself

"He's blindfolded this is going to be easy." Shang said as he start first going to strike Ash but he listen to the earth sense Shang's movement age dodge his kick surprised everyone

"He dodge?" said Ling was shot Mulan was amazed of his movement as Ash dodges everything Shang throws at him

"He sensing every move I make he's listening to the earth but I can blind him" said Shang

as Shang is going to punch him Ash thinks he's going to punch as he's ready to dodge but Shang crouches and swing his leg to his feet Chi Fu thought it's victory

"I knew you can that!" Ash said as he counter his fall and hits Shang with his Tonga sticks Shang was down Ash removed his blindfold

"I learn all this from her." Ash said as he helps Shang up "I misjudge you commander and show dishonor to your mother's teachings I Welcome you as a true soldier commander dismissed." Shang said Ash bowed and put his shirt and Senketsu on as Shang went back to the recruits

"Now commander Ketchum has demonstrated you his skills every morning. Anyone who does otherwise, will answer to me and him." said Shang

"Ooh, tough guy." said Yao

"Yao." Shang pulls out a bow and arrow and aims it at Yao, then at the top of a high pole in the middle of the camp. "Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow." he said

"I'll get that arrow, pretty boy, and I'll do it with my shirt on." Yao mumbled as He walks over to the pole and prepares to climb up it.

"One moment, you seem to be missing something." said Shang as He pulls two giant medals out of a box. "This represents disipline. And this represents strength. You need both to reach the arrow." He ties them around Yao's wrists, and all the soldiers after him, and none of them can make it to the arrow.

"We've got a long way to go." said shang as he gives them bo staffs Yao grabbed Mulan's and backflip her with it and gives it back

"I'll Make a Man Out of You"

"Let's get down to business To defeat the Huns" Shang lifted the vases and breaks them with the staff

"Did they send me daughters When I asked for sons" Ash saw Ling puts a spider in Mulan's uniform made her lose focus and hits the recruits mushu saw it looks embarrassed

"You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can bet Before we're through Mister, I'll make a man Out of you." at night time Ash helps Mulan by training her she has tonga sticks and Ash keeps hitting her couldn't defend herself

next day Shang fires arrows at apples to the targets the recruits had hard time learning but Mushu try to cheat placing an apple on the arrow Shang looks at Mulan not impressed "Tranquil as a forest But on fire within" at night Ash teach her to fire a apple at the target

Shang has a bucket of water on his head to hold balance letting the recruits throw rocks but he dodge them with the staff "Once you find your center You are sure to win You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot And you haven't got a clue." Mulan volunteered the recruits throw the rocks at her roughly she try to block but lost balanced the bucket fall to her head but hits a rock at Chein Po Ash sighed by that. more training happen at night Mulan is close to dodge as Ash hits her more but helps her up

"Somehow, I'll make a man out of you." Shang catches a fish at the river stream but Mulan grabbed Yao's foot see his face in the water

I'm never gonna catch my breath" Chien po dodges the arrows but Yao trip and the flaming arrow hits his rear end

Yao: Say good-bye to those who knew me

Ling: "Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym." ling hits the block with his head but unconscious

Mushu: This guy's got 'em scared to death

Mulan: I hope he doesn't see right through me

Chien Po: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

Chorus: (Be a man)

Shang: We must be swift as a coursing river

Chorus: (Be a man)

Shang: With all the force of a great typhoon

Chorus: (Be a man)

"With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon" next phase was cannons firing at the hun dummy but ling knocked Mulan's cannon and fires at Chi Fu's tent but not happy during more training Ash give mulan he let her take a break

"Time is racing t'ward us Till the Huns arrive Heed my every order And you might survive You're unsuited for the rage of war So pack up, go home, you're through How could I make a man out of you." Shang has Khan delivered to Mulan letting her go home she's through then she picks up the giant medals tied around the pole Ash, the recruits saw her reaching up the pole almost lost balance but she keeps going sweat pouring from her head not giving up and retrieve the arrow they cheer

"She did it." Ash claps his hands his training for her pay off

(Be a man)

Shang: We must be swift as a coursing river

Chorus: (Be a man)

Shang: With all the force of a great typhoon

Chorus: (Be a man)

Shang: With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Chorus: (Be a man)

Shang: We must be swift as a coursing river

Chorus: (Be a man)

Shang: With all the force of a great typhoon

Chorus: (Be a man)

Shang: With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!

at the wilderness of china Shan Yu cuts the top off a tree. The hawk flies overhead and drops a small doll. Shan Yu jumps down from the tree and throws the doll to one of the Huns.

"What do you see?" Shan yu said

Lieren: "Black pine ... from the high mountains!" said the hun named Lieren examine the doll see Black pine then pass it to Bai

"White horse hair ... Imperial stallions." said bai picks up the horse hair then Zhencha sniffs the doll

"Sulfur ... from cannons." Zhencha replied of the scent was sulfer and gives it to Shan yu

"This doll came from a village in the Tung Show Pass, where the Imperial Army is waiting for us." said Shan yu

"We can avoid them easily." said Sheshou about avoiding the imperial army

"No. The quickest way to the emperor is through that pass. Besides, the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her." Shan yu said with sinister smirk

(Moo Shung Camp, at night)

"Hey, this is not a good idea. What if somebody sees you?" Mushu said to Mulan was undressed at the tall grass with her clothes hung on the tree as she's naked and undo her bun

"Just because I look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one." she said

"So a couple guys don't rinse out their socks. Picky, picky, picky. Myself, I kinda like that corn-chip smell." Mushu said as Mulan Jumps in the water

"Ah." said Mulan enjoying her bath

"Okay, all right, alright, that's enough, now c'mon, get out before you get all pruney and stuff." said Mushu

"Mushu, if you're so worried, go stand watch!" she said as Mushu walks off

"Yeah, yeah." mushu imitates as Mulan "Stand watch, Mushu, while I blow our secret with my stupid girly habits!" then speaks In normal voice "Hygiene." he said

Mulan heard him and laugh but she suddenly heard humming from the other notice Ash was walking collecting more wood for his tent and he saw her his face was red

"Mulan what are you doing here?" Ash said to her as Mulan covers herself

"taking a bath what else would I be out here?" she said to him. Three naked men zoom by, laughing. Underwear is blown onto his face.

"We're doomed! There're a couple of things I know they're bound to notice!" said Mushu as Mulan ducks into the water as Ling, Yao and Chien-Po jump into the water. She tries to hide herself with a lilypad.

"Mulan hang on!" Ash whispered as he holds her then they disappear to another part of the water because Ash use Teleport to the pond Mulan was amazed Ash help her

"Ash thank you." she hugged him but Mulan realized she was nude in his arms

"I apologize Mulan I'll let you continue bathing." Ash replied as Mulan's face is still red but holds him still

"No Ash, stay with me please." said Mulan

she holds him tight having her head on his chest "Ok Mulan I'll join in." Ash starts removing his clothes place them on the tree with Mulan's clothes as well Mulan has a look at Ash's naked body made her blush as he joins in with her

"feel embarrassed Mulan." said Ash as she look at him with her beautiful eyes "No I'm good Ash but mind you wash my hair." Mulan said to him as Ash accept her offer and starts washing her back, her hair Mulan enjoys it as he washes her breasts Then she feels his rod poke her under the water made the two blushed

"Sorry." Ash said still blushing

"I dont mind." Mulan replied still blushing as Ash was surprised "you look beautiful." Ash replied then they looks at eachother as they lean in towards each other then Ash kiss her

she kisses back and held eachother They're kissing and making out Ash gropes her cute butt Mulan feels his touch

"would I be suitable to be your wife Ash." Mulan said to him as Ash kisses her neck "Only if you wish to be." Ash replied as the two of them continue making out as he has her between himself and a rock

Ash starts groping her breasts starts massaging them made her moan loving it then he's pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast

"Mmmmm Ash keep going." Mulan moaned He then moves her up so he can make love to her and thrusts into her Mulan moans again loving it more she wrapped her arms around him Then her legs as he thrusts deeper into her making her moaning passionately and blissfully

"Ash keep going..." Mulan replied as Ash kiss her neck then she claws his back and felt every inch of his rod inside her and felt so happy.

He thrusts faster and holds her waist to do so "Ash you're so good." she said kissing his chest "You and me aren't done yet Mulan." He increases his thrust more deeper and deeper into her and she can feel his Rod entering her womb

"Ash I'm gonna...ohhhhh." the two of them then climax together she throws her head back and lets out a loud cry of pleasure as he bites down on her shoulder giving her a love bite.

"Mulan you truly are an honorable person and would love nothing more to marry you." Ash replied as Mulan smiles and kiss him

"you are the most kindest person I met and a great mentor Ash and you show just kind and truthful words...I say yes I be honor to marry you...I love you." she replied with a tear of Joy

"I love you Mulan and you know the night is still not over." Ash starts carrying Mulan she giggles and They go to his tent and make love some more

"Ash you had so much room." Mulan replied as they kiss learning inside his tent was huge as a house as they continue make love on the bed

"I want to make my beautiful warrior comfortable. " Ash turns Mulan around place his rod in her butt and starts pounding her "oh oh oh Ash ash yes keep going." Mulan begged as Ash continues pounding her

"You have such beautiful smooth soft skin Mulan and you are beautiful inside and outside." that made her smile as Ash went deeper keeps going by hours as he climax in her butt

Ash and Mulan continue kissing and making out he is on top of her on the bed starts thrusting her slowly and gently made Mulan moaned beautiful passionately and blissfully she wrapped her arms and legs around him once more Ash continues thrusting faster then they switch made Mulan start bouncing

"You're good." Ash moaned as Mulan kisses his lips and chest as she bounces more faster even her breasts are bouncing Ash gropes and squeezing them made her moan and more faster she keeps going by hours

"Ash I feel it coming..." Ash kiss her "No worries we do it together." Ash replied as they climaxed Ash and Mulan were exhausted and she rested on his chest with a smile

"Ash you make a great commander till we end the war I hope my father will forgive me." Mulan said to him

"Mulan I know your father was doing the right thing but it's his honor to protect you, your family and country he maybe hard on you but deep down he still loves you." Ash give her such a kind and truthful speech made her happy and tears of Joy flowing as she held him tight

"Thank you Ash...wait you think Mushu be worried." Mulan asked him about Mushu

"Don't worry about him pikachu has it cover." Ash said as they relax and holding eachother not letting go now that Mulan was happy

**That's it of ch 3 of Honor to the end i hope you like it how the story goes after the story Mulan told Ash then they start training and the song I'll make a man out of you on also Ash trains her at night then they fell in love and ch 4 will show the girl worth fighting for and the ruined village and the battle scene but will Mulan's identity reveals if you have ideas send your reviews or pm me let me know and enjoy**


End file.
